


Intercontinental Kink

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if I should consider this one drabble or two. Two hundred words, no angst, extreme kink.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intercontinental Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should consider this one drabble or two. Two hundred words, no angst, extreme kink.

  
Filming had wrapped for Troy and Viggo drove down to Baja California. He spread the drive out, enjoying the sights and fishing spots along the way. He was free for the next few months and it had made more sense for him to escort Sean back to London rather than flying alone.

Sean met him at the rental depot, grinning and recently showered.

"Have a present for you," Viggo remembered to say once they had finished their nice-to-see-you-again fuck.

"Oh?" Sean’s voice came somewhere from under him and to the left.

"Yeah. 's in my bag. You'll like it. Promise"

  
-

  
"Can't believe you talked me into [this](http://www.stockroom.com/b702.htm)," Sean growled as they unloaded their luggage from the cab.

"It'll take your mind off the flight," Viggo said helpfully.

"It'll set off the bloody metal detectors."

"Nope, made sure of that. And you're the great Sean Bean. They're not going to do a strip search. Tabloids and all, you know."

"I damn well hate you."

"No you don't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm going to fuck you once we reach England."

"That's not helping," Sean groaned, and did his best to adjust himself. It was going to be a very long flight.

  
   
 


End file.
